Carry On?
by TheAngelOfBadass
Summary: Misty successes in waking Marlton up after being knocked out for a week to help her fix T.E.D.D. Marlton brings up Russman and Misty isn't pleased. Why? What happened when he was out? Misty/Marlton *edited* WARNING:coarse language


**A/n:**

**HELLO,FRIEND. This is my very first story and one-shot. You can tell by the way I write (Man, I suck) :D Anyway I need the flames. But please keep you're flame to a medium. I wouldn't want to get burned and cry. R&R? Please? **

**I'm a noob at writing. Sorry. This has no plot at all. It just came to me while playing zombies. **

**Oh yeah and some of the the things here might not be according to the game but I'll try my best to stick to it .Then again, it's a fan fiction. So yeah...enjoy. (if you could)**

**This is a Misty/Marlton**

**!Update!**

**I rewrote the whole story. I deduced that it sucked really, REALLY bad so I rewrote it and it looks better than ****last time I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters only the plot**

* * *

CARRY ON?

"Marlton..."

He shifted uncomfortably in his slumber upon hearing his name.

"Marlton!"

Marlton groaned as he covered his ears with his hands, trying to block out the voice.

"MARLTON!"

Marlton jolted up into a sitting position, finally awakened from his sleep. He examined his surroundings, trying to find out where he was when his eyes finally fell on a figure crouching next to him. Misty. He gently shook his head trying to shake away the dizziness and noticed the the driver not moving an inch. The driver always moves. Always_._ _What happened when I was out? Did Russman break T.E.D.D. Again?! I swear to science I will–– _

"Marlton! Hello? Indisputable_ genius? _You need to fix the bus! The gut sniffers could pop out anytime and get us surrounded." Misty's distressed voice snapped him out of his thoughts. She pointed impatiently to the limp robot in the front of the bus as she peeked in between the gap of the 2x4 barricading the windows of the bus. Marlton rubbed his eyes groggily upon removing his glasses. He glanced outside to reveal the town still in fire and chaos. Nothing weird here, Martlon thought as he wore back his glasses

"Misty, can you call Russman here to tell me what he did?" He said, walking over to the machine as frowned at the thought of Russman messing with T.E.D.D. "I know he's the cause so don't bother taking the blame" He noticed Misty stiffen as he leaned down to open the compartment of wires.

Silence

"Misty? What's wrong?" Marlton asked worriedly as he stopped fiddling with the machinery, noticing Misty's sudden quiet state.

More silence

"Misty?" He said, standing up as he waited for an answer. The tension was killing him.

"He's dead." She said in a low voice. "Russman's dead"

Marlton was instantly upset but he hid his emotions well behind that poker face he put up. Marlton ran his hand through his jet black hair, sighing, taking in the new information.

"How...when.." He stumbled on his words "Did it happen when I was out cold? How did he...?" Misty closed her eyes, tears threatening to appear as she recalls Russman last moment. She nodded slightly as she took interest in the rotting floor underneath her.

"Russman...Russman died protecting you" Misty paused thinking of a way to elaborate further "He noticed some gut bags reaching for you from the barricades while you were lying on the backseat still knocked out from the Avogrado's attack. Apparently he didn't have ammo. So, being the crazy man he is – I mean _was_, he dived in between the zombies and you before one of those freakbags could get a bite from you but they ended up biting his arm instead. Tore off a huge chunk from him" She chuckled darkly to herself "Shot those motherfuckers in the _fucking _head before they could lay another finger on Russ." She paused, noticing the volume rising in her voice "He died...after I placed a bullet in his head. I couldn't bear to see him suffer. Old man's got no chance of surviving anyway. He was a good man."

"I Knew him since he had most of his hair. He took care of me when I got separated from my ma and pa in a mall when I was young. He helped me looked for my parents. Found them eventually and we part ways but eventually met a year later. We became really good friends since. He used to visit me until he got kicked out of his home by his wife. He was torn. Poor old man..." Misty let out a long sigh as she remembers the precious memories "My parents allowed him live with us after pestering my parents. I was so happy. But soon, he decided that he wanted to live alone. He thought he could survive on his own in the city. He promised he'll visit me though. Never saw him again after that." Marlton just nods once in a while as she told him her moments with Russman. Marlton never knew Russman knew Misty when she was young. He thought he just met him somewhere and decided to team up to survive.

"The next time I saw him was when this virus broke out. My mom...she left us 2 years after Russ left. I hated her for that. It's been so long I can't remember her face. And my pops got eaten right in front of me after the zombies broke in my house and so, I was on my own. I took my family shotgun and head out for the city. Then I met Russ...defending his cardboard box he called home from a zombie. I helped him out and he still remembered me despite that Alzheimer of his. We stuck together and helped each other get through tough shit like last time. Good times." She smiled genuinely at the memories flashing in her mind. Marlton felt his heart warm at the sight of Misty's smile. She must have been so happy with Russman before and even after the apocalypse. Russman really meant a lot to her. Heck, she'll even give his life for him. He became a father-figure for her.

Russman. Marlton didn't really like him. Russman didn't like Marlton too anyway. Russman thought Marlton was trying to turn her against him. Marlton thought he was always protective and close to Misty. Marlton thought Russman was too old and weird to be close to Misty. It made him jealous and furious, he had to admit he does have a crush on Misty. But hearing what Misty said about him, he felt guilty for being jealous and insulting him all the time. He wanted to thank him for giving his own life to save his. He wanted to apologize for the insults but it's too late for that now.

Russman is gone. And he's not coming back. Not even as a zombie. And it was Marlton's fault he's dead. Marlton can't help but feel guilty. Misty must really hate him. But she doesn't. She understood it wasn't his fault. These things happen. She just have to forgive and forget. It's all in the past now. It's already happened and nothing can change it. Nothing at all. Misty could feel her eyes water. No, she wasn't gonna cry. Russman wouldn't want that.

"I knew he wouldn't want to turn into one of them" Marlton nodded in agreement. Marlton wondered how painful and difficult it was for Misty to pull the trigger. It must have been heart breaking to kill her only close friend. Misty wasn't always around kids her age when she was young. She always worked at the farm, supporting her family. So she didn't really have that much friends. And now her only friend is gone... apart from Marlton of course

"Now it's just the two of us..." Misty trailed off. Marlton was taken aback when he heard the last five words. _Just the two of us?_

"What do you mean by 'the two of us'?" Marlton said, anxiety taking over his tone "What happened to Stuhlinger?"

"Dead" Misty said nonchalantly. Stepping forward towards Marlton, her light green eyes suddenly free of tears and now staring coldly into his grey eyes."I killed him..."

"_WHAT THE FUCK MISTY!?" _Marlton shouted at her. He immediately rushed towards the barricades to make sure nothing heard him, to his relief, he saw no movement, "Are you out of your mind?!" Marlton said in a loud whisper. Misty smiled to herself, _he was really freaking out, _she thought. She strode towards him and looked at him in the eyes, their face only inches apart, feeling each other's breath on their skin. Much to Misty's delight and amusement, she saw Marlton turn a shade of red at their distance. She placed her mouth above his ear.

"I was only kidding." She whispered into his ear, grinning from ear to ear. Marlton heaved a big sigh of relief as his legs gave up on him, making him sit on the dirty floor. Misty crouched to see his facial expression better. Upon seeing his dumbstruck face, Misty burst out laughing on the floor, clutching her sides "I really got you, Marley!" She said in between laughs. Marlton just sat there, in the same position he sat in, staring at her with a blank look.

Finally over with her laughing fit, she went over to Marlton who was still in the same position and kissed his cheek, snapping him into his senses and instantly making him blush. "Thanks for giving me a good laugh, Marl. And Stuhlinger's at the diner searching for food" She said, patting his cheek gently as she stood up and walked over to T.E.D.D. and rested her forearm on its head "Now stop worrying and fix this will you?"

Marlton stood up and went over to the machine after shooing Misty away to make a space for him to work. His hands were working on the machine but his brain was thinking about how Misty just completely forgotten about Russman's demise just by joking around. That girl is crazy. And that was what Marlton loved about her. _Love?,_ Marlton thought to himself.


End file.
